Sir Allan Maclean, 6th Baronet
| death_place = | death_cause = | resting_place = | resting_place_coordinates = | residence = | nationality = | other_names = | known_for = | education = | employer = | occupation = | title =22nd Clan Chief 6th Baronet 4th Laird of Brolas 2nd Lord Maclean | salary = | networth = | height = | weight = | term =1750–1783 | predecessor =Sir Hector Maclean, 5th Baronet, third cousin | successor =Sir Hector Maclean, 7th Baronet, fourth cousin | party = | boards = | religion = | spouse = | partner = | children = | parents =Donald Maclean, 3rd Laird of Brolas | relatives = | signature = | website = | footnotes = }} Sir Allan Maclean, 6th Baronet of Morvern (1710 – 10 December 1783) was the 22nd Chief of Clan Maclean from 1750 till his death in 1783. He was the 4th Laird of Brolas. He died without leaving an heir to his title and the title was bestowed on his closest living male relative, a fourth cousin, Sir Hector Maclean, 7th Baronet. Early years He was born in 1710 in Torloisk to Donald Maclean, 3rd Laird of Brolas. He became the Clan Maclean Chief when Sir Hector Maclean, 5th Baronet, his third cousin, died without an heir in 1750. Military career He began his military career in the service of Holland as lieutenant in a brigade of Scotch Highlanders, and was in the assault and capture of Bergen-op-Zoom. He then obtained a commission in the 60th or royal American regiment, of which he was for some time an adjutant. He served as a captain in the expedition of General Wolfe in 1759 for the conquest of Canada, and was afterward appointed to the command of the New York independent company, with which he was present at the Battle of Ticonderoga, where he was severely wounded. He was again wounded at the action that immediately preceded the surrender of Fort Niagara. At the end of the Canadian war he returned to England. On the revolt of the American colonies he was promoted to the rank of colonel, he and his men were instrumental in the defeat of Benedict Arnold before Quebec. The garrison consisted of 50 fusileers and 350 Highland emigrants, and 700 militia and seamen. Sir Guy Carleton was occupied with arrangements for the general defense of the colony, so the defense of the town was entrusted to Maclean. Some of the faint-hearted and disaffected were now inclined to open the gates to the enemy, but were held in check by Maclean, who guarded the gate with his Highlanders, forbade all communication with the besiegers, and fired upon their flag, an ensign of rebellion, with the result that, after Richard Montgomery was killed, Arnold abandoned the siege and left the country. Colonel Maclean was subsequently stationed at Fort Niagara, and was in the Battle of Eutaw Springs with his regiment. He was promoted brigadier-general after leaving North America. Marriage and children He married Anne, daughter of Hector Maclean of Coll and had the following daughters: *Maria Maclean, married Charles Maclean of Kinlochaline *Sibella Maclean, married John Maclean of Inverscadell *Ann Maclean, married Dr. Mackenzie Grieve of Edinburgh His wife died in 1760. Later years and death Sir Allan entertained Samuel Johnson and James Boswell on Inch Kenneth in October of 1773. Allan Maclean died in 1783 or 1784 without a son and his title went to a fourth cousin, Sir Hector Maclean, 7th Baronet. Ancestors References Category:Non-SMW people articles